


Five Battles Susan Pevensie Won

by cofax



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 5things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Yoon, More Joy Day 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Battles Susan Pevensie Won

1\. After she knocked him down and sat on him the first time, when he was five and she was four, Peter never again referred to her as his _baby sister._

2\. It took weeks to convince her mother that yes, she really did need a woman's brassiere, and they went to the shop on the high street where an old woman who smelt strongly of peppermint fitted Susan for something with lace and wires. When they arrived in Narnia and found themselves walking, running, and fighting for their lives--well, Susan was relieved she had something with enough support for all of that. 

3\. She convinced Peter that "High King" didn't mean "do everything himself", and took over administration of Narnia's baroque, and peculiarly _Narnian_ , tax system. (Seriously: where else would taxes come in the form of chickens, goat cheese, and fleece from Talking Sheep?)

4\. After the first six months, when it became clear that peace would be hard fought-for, Susan started meeting twice weekly with Silversharp the weapons-master for private tutoring. It paid off when, on the first trading embassy to Galma, she was jumped by Rhidian brigands (who might have been slavers, it wasn't clear); she killed two and disabled a third before her guard had a chance to react.

5\. She did not raise her voice at the funeral service, nor at the graveside; she was alone behind locked doors before she took the name of every god she knew in vain, and smashed the contents of her mother's china cabinet against the drawing-room walls.


End file.
